spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad Government Guy
The Big Bad Government Guy is the main antagonist of South Park: The Stick of Truth. Appearance Big Bad Government Guy is an old man with white hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. He wears a black suit and black necktie. Role Big Bad Government Guy is introduced on the 1st night after the alien ship crash and he prepares to cover up the crash. He along with other members of the US Government are seen in person in the base set up around the alien ship as they plan to nuke South Park to neutralize the threat the goo that fell out of the ship represents when the New Kid is hiding in a vent and watching what happened. He is met in person for the first time right after Clyde is defeated and reveals the New Kid's backstory. Who is revealed to be the Dovahkiin and the US Government wanted to use his power to gain friends on Facebook really quickly, the Big Bad Government Guy discovers the Stick of Truth and upon being told that it controls the universe (in a kid's game, that is) the Big Bad Government Guy strips naked (except for his eye patch) and proclaims that he is the master of the universe. He gets Princess Kenny to join his side and once Kenny drinks the Nazi Zombie serum, he stands back and watches Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny fight and gives commands. Once it is clear that the New Kid has to break the Gentleman's Oath, (To never fart on a man's balls), the Big Bad Government Guy freaks out and a large blast of white occurs that reverses everything that happened in the past couple of days. The Big Bad Government Guy's fate is unknown, as he is not seen again after the flash of light. However, due to the fact that The New Kid's family did not leave South Park after the government came after him, and the issue was never addressed in the Fractured But Whole, it is likely that the agency has been well taken care of. Personality Big Bad Government Guy is a shady agent who works on behalf of the president for the good of the country. In spite of any patriotism he may feel, he views himself as merely a pawn of his own government, and secretly resents it. When he felt he had the power to control his own fate, he stripped naked and laughed manically, running to the top of the tree house with the Stick of Truth. Big Bad Government Guy is not hesitant to do what he feels is necessary to achieve his goals, from destroying a town of innocents to abducting children. In spite of his negative aspects, Big Bad Government Guy does have a sense of honor of sorts, being knowledgeable of "The Gentleman's Oath" and was genuinely surprised that the boys were willing to break it to defeat Kenny. He hates Nazi Zombies, considering them "overused". It is possible that Big Bad Government Guy is not terribly intelligent, as he believed the boys' story about a common stick having the ability to control the universe. This is the case with most adults in the South Park series. It is also possible that his past experience with the paranormal has made him more credulous than common sense would dictate, as other than his mistake with the Stick, he seems to run his secret government operation fairly well. Prominence *Alien Abduction - Seen at the end, discussing what to do about the UFO crash. *PTA Problems - Again seen, directing agents to take necessary action regarding the person asking a lot of questions. *Unplanned Parenthood (Quest) - Gives directions regarding the compromised abortion clinic. *Betrayal From Within - Reveals role as main antagonist. Asks the New Kid to come to his side, and when he refuses, Kenny McCormick betrays the boys by joining him instead. Gallery Big Bad Government Guy unplanned parenthood.jpg|The Big Bad Government Guy giving instructions. Kenny morgan freeman big bad government guy.jpg|The Big Bad Government Guy with Morgan Freeman and Princess Kenny. Trivia * In the trailers, he was seen talking to his assistants about The New Kid's powers to "unite them all", relevant unused audio files can also be found in the game. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Game only characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Unfriendable Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Enemies